


5:00 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's eyes bulged when a creature's tail knocked him down and caused him to fall on a chicken's eggs.





	5:00 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes bulged when a creature's tail knocked him down and caused him to fall on a chicken's eggs before he apologized near the mother bird.

THE END


End file.
